Old Face's, New Enemies
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: With a new creation on it's way, trouble arise's. Old enemies resurface, New villain's appear, and more chaos to come. Year's later, all the girl's could do is hang on to that last bit of hope. Co-Author: Gadget101


**Hey guy's, I know your mad at me for not fixing/completing my other stories, BUT I think this story would make up for it. A creation from me, and Maya (Gadget101)!**

**Maya: Hai! I hope you enjoy this story, a Candy and I worked really hard on this and it gave us headaches and confusion. Kay...you can go read now, enjoy...Bai!**

**\(^_^)/**

**Me and Maya: Please R&R!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Custody Battle_

He didn't know why, but he found himself sitting on a bench in a somewhat crowded park. Nothing was being planned at the moment, nothing to do, so why not?

Lately, there hasn't been any kind of crime taking place, sure only the minor one such as robbing bank's, coercing, and so on, but not the major one's. May'be there's not enough Villain's around to cause such, or may'be there was, they just wasn't too bright like himself. Either way, it was strange.

He's been sitting here for more than 20 minute's and there's still yet to be an explosion, a cry for help, Anything! All there was calm, peaceful people, roaming around the park. But for what?

A boy and Father, ball and glove in hand walked by and he couldn't hep but listen to what word's they exchanged. Angrily, Mojo sipped his soda loudly, silently glaring at the father and son walking by. "Your going to be a famous basket ball player." He mocked. "Sickening!"

Oh Yes, today was that kind of day, were kid's are being seen, play, laughing , doing all type's of thing's with their one and only dad.

"Dad! I want to be a man, Just like you," A boy with brown shaggy hair exclaimed, hugging the man beside him.

"Aw, I love you too, son!"

"Oh, Please!" Mojo cried to himself. He didn't understand this one bit. Exchanging lies to their face's.

Hearing a sound he haven't heard in the longest, He switched his glaze to his right as he heard a boy cry loudly. His eye's widen in interest.

"Daddy! These mean boy's beat me up, and took my ice cream money, And gave me a wedgie!" The nerd sobbed. He pointed in the opposite direction.

Mojo couldn't help but look in the same direction of the crying nerd's direction and he gasped loudly. "The Rowdy ruff boys?! This is not possible! How is it that something that was destroyed, can exists again?!" He jumped out of his seat and quickly made is way over to them. "I demand an explanation as to how something that was destroyed, can exists again!"

The three non-heroes looked at each other. Brick spoke up. "Uh, Nice hat, dorko." They all started laughing, high-fiving each other.

Mojo pointed an accusing finger at the three. "How dare you talk to your father that way!"

"Father?!" Tear's poured out of their eye's as the laughter started up again.

Mojo looked to both side's of him, not liking the feeling he was getting. His eye's widen when HIM appeared behind laughing boy's who's arm's crossed, a serious face on.

HIM Gave a sickening smile at the Green monkey. "Yes, it's seem's that the boy's have a new Father now!" HIM exclaimed.

"What?!"

"I brought the boy's back, so I am their Father now!"

"INCORRECT! The rowdy ruff boy's were my idea! Which mean's I was the original creator!" He tapped his head repeatedly. "Yes, it was I who created them, which mean's that I lead to the original idea which resulted into the creation of them. Therefore, the idea originated before the actual creation began, resulted in total origination of all creativity!"

Brick scratched his head in fake confusion. "Eh, I didn't get that the first time! Can you repeat that?" The three all laughed. HIM covered his eerie smile as he giggled behind his claw. This had Mojo fumed in his spot.

"I'm sorry, Mojo. But your creation was destroyed by the powerpuff girl's. And would probably still be destroyed if I didn't revive them! Beside's, seeing as how I made them better," He wrapped his arm's around the boy's. "They should remain mine!"

"Better?!" He pointed a finger at the demon. "How can you make Mojo's design of the rowdyruff boy's any better?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! By making them Immune to the powerpuff cootie kisses! Now they Can't be destroyed by the mere touch of cooties," His voice became more venom-est. "So why don't you just run along, Chimp Chump!"

The hair's on his body spiked up as anger took over. "Those boy's were created to do Pure Evil! Which make's me the more fit Father since I am Pure Evil!"

"Ohh, I'm sorry, But nobody does evil The way I do!" HIM hissed.

"That is not so!"

"Is so!"

"No It is not so!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Growing tired of the two small quarrel, Butch couldn't help but let his eye's closed, letting their voice's grow smaller as he soon fell into sleep. Boomer unconsciously stared drooling, and Brick just yawned as he continued to watch the two scream into each other's faces.

The two grown up's glared at one another, their faces pressed to one another's. "Very well then!" Mojo shoved HIM away from him. "Since you will not acknowledge how I mojo jojo, the original creator of the Rowdyruff boy's, who were originally created by Me, am the more evil Father, you leave me no alternative but to prove that I am the more evil Father, therefore making Me, the better Parent!"

"Fine then, and I will prove that I am the eviler parent!" HIM exclaimed.

There face's was once again pressed into each other's as they glared dagger's. "Very well then! Let the Game's Begin!" They both exclaimed, smirk's in place.

~~~~~~~~n.n

"No, you are Not the more evil Parent!" Mojo snapped, pointed another finger at Him. "You are the more stupid parent which make's you unfit to be the Father of these boy's!"

"Is not so!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

"Is so!"

"Not so!"

"SHUT UP!" All three Boy's screamed.

The two jumped slightly at this. Brick floated in their face's, glaring at both of them. "We don't care which one of you is more eviler or more stupider, or whatever! There's only one evil thing we care about, and that's destroying the powerpuff girl's!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered, high-fiving each other again.

"Let's go!" Brick ordered. And with that, they flew into townsvile.

Mojo and HIM both couldn't help but watched as the three boy's hurriedly took off in the search of their Number 1 enemy.

Tear's soon welled up in their eye's as happiness soon took over there mood. "Why, that's the evilest thing I've can Imagine!" Mojo declared, clapping his hand's together.

HIM nodded in agreement. "Well all you can you is teach them the best you know how! Hope they turn out right."

"I'm so proud of them!" They cried, looking into each to each other's eye's, before they hugged each other.

HIM wiped his last tear before his once happy expression changed into one of serious. "But wait, They can't just off like this, we need a plan!"

"Hm..Your right.." Mojo added. "Obviously they'll get there butt's kicked if they go off now without preparing themselves."

With a wave of his claw, Redish-Pink smoke soon appeared. The smoke was quick, going in the same direction the boy's took off in. It was only a matter of second's until the boy's came into view, cursing up a storm.

"What's the big Idea?" Brick snapped, struggling to break free of the Iron grip the smoke had. But before another word could be exchanged, the smoke scattered around the five and in an instant, they disappeared...

~~~~~~~~n.n

**Maya: Well that's That! **

**Me: R&R!**


End file.
